Shikon no Tama High
by HiddenHearts
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku all use to be best friends. Untill, Inuyasha started dating their worst enemy, and the school slut. Kikyou. Pairings; InuyashaKagome MirokuSango SesshomaruRin KikyouNaraku. Starts as; InuyashaKikyou
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well, I didnt work hard on this 'chapter', but it feels like it for my hand --

I'll probaly change the title.

Shikon no Tama High

Chapter one.

Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi! If you haven't already heard; My family is the richest in Japan.

I have a best friend Sango. Her family is the third richest in Japan. I've known Sango sense we

were in kindergarton. She use to be well, not have the third richest family

in Japan.

But, when she was 10 her family won the lottery, and before that her

father got a really really good job. She doesn't see her family much,

only her little brother Kohaku.

Then, there is Inuyasha Takahashi.

Inuyasha, Sango, and I use to hangout, but then

he started dating me ex-friend and worst

enemy; Kikyou. Kikyou, went from punk to the

school slut. She is actually poor, but

considering Inuyasha's family is the second richest.

So she gets whatever she wants from him.

Lately, they haven't been getting along that great

Thanks god Kikyou is so annoying!

Last, there is Miroku. Miroku is my brother, and is Inuyashas

best friend. He is ours, too. Miroku is always asking

girls to bear his child. And, groping them.

Well, lets get on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I hope it 'sounds' good. I'm not going to keep writing it intill I get

positive, basically any, reviews. The reason is, why write a story

when you have a sites to work on

and

You dont even know if anyone likes it?

Well, buh-bye!

I might write another chapter, it depends.


	2. Kagomes Room

A/N: yawn Well, this is basically, well.. What her rooms look like -- If you like the two chapters I have up please review!

**Shikon no Tama High**

**Chapter two.**

Kagome went into the downstairs hallway, then up the stairs that were located in that hallway. She went to her right, in the upstairs hallway, which she was now in the arts and crafts room. She went to the other side of that room, and through the door. She was now in her and her brothers living room(A/N: A living room, not bedroom! Their bed room foors are conntected to that room, ok?) and then took a left, and entered her bedroom.

She tried to find the light switch on her right. jingle _'Damn it. Milo's collar'_ she thought as she finally got the collar out of her way, and flipped the switch.

She had her dresser to her right, and her bed on the right of the dresser. Then across, near the bottom, of her bed was a short, long bookshelf. It had a TV on it, right against the wall, facing her bed. On top of the TV was a DirectTV box, and the TV had a built in DVD player, and VHS player. Then, to her right was a big desk. It had a laptop, a printer, a lamp, and other stuff on-top of it. Last, but not least, over in-between the short and long bookshelf, and the big desk, was a door that had a kitty door on it.

* * *

A/N: OoOo I wonder what the door leads too... And the design of this room, minus the door between the short and long bookshelf and the big desk, was actually what I had my room 'designed' as before. Hehehe. Well

Buh-Bye!

Hope you enjoy!

And please review!


	3. Secret Room!

A/N: This is short, too. Sorry! But I have to work on my sites and so on. So, I'll try to update often so that you dont have to worry about them being short! I cant be creative for too long. Lol Well, hope you likeness! NESS RULES!.. Umm... Well... Hi? Eh... Just please read! And review! Yeah.. Umm... Eh.. Byeness? Run!  
Disclaimer:  
HiddenHearts(Me): I do not own Inuyasha. All I own is this here cup of lemonade!  
StarFlight(My imaginary friend!): Thats not lemonade!  
HiddenHearts(Me): WHAT! WHAT IS IT THEN!  
StarFlight(My imaginary friend!): ...pee...  
HiddenHearts(Me): Oh, well.. Then all I own is this here cup of pee! (smile)  
StarFlight(My imaginary friend!): ... (sweatdrop) 

**Shikon no Tama High**

** Secret Door!**

Kagome entered the room with the kitty door on it. When she walked in, it was way bigger than her room. In it was EVERYTHING a cat or kitten could ever want.  
It was paradise to a cat or kitten. Their were three cat beds, three huge cat houses, three food bowls,  
three water bowls, three automatic cat litter boxes, and three of everything! Which includes three cats.  
One bed said Milo on it. A kitten, about nine months old, was sleeping in it. You could tell that it was a mix breed, well kinda. If you looked hard enough. It was a mix between Domestic Shorthair, and... well... something else? Then, there was another cat.

On its bed it said Mama'Kitty. The cat laying the bed was about three years old. She didnt look like a mix-breed. But Kagome knew she was. She was a mix between a American Shorthair,  
and a Siemese cat. But, she only looked like she was American Shorthair.

Then, there was a bed that said Buyo(A/N: See, I kept Buyo! lol. Wait... No one said anything about that.. Oh well!) on it. The cat wasnt a mix-breed,(A/N: Umm. I heard he was Calico? Sorry, I dont really pay attention to Buyo in the series. If he isnt, oh well! He is in here :P .) it was a pure-breed Calico cat.  
A/N: Short? I know! Sorry! I'm listening to my CD right now. Simple Plan; Perfect!WooHoo!...? Umm.. Well... Hehe.. I hope you like it? I'm going to start RIGHT away on another chapter.  
And if you havent already guessed, my kittens name is Milo, and my adult cat is Mama'Kitty.  
Milo; Hes going to be himself in this fanfiction! Which means, he REALLY is nine months old.  
Mama'Kitty; Shes going to be herselt, too! Which means, she REALLY is three years old.

Reviews:  
DeAdXwItcH - Thankness!  
keisata-san - Umm.. Thanks? lol, Thankness!  
mzxBored - Thankness!  
TenshiKikyo - Thanks? lol Sorry, my friend came over this weekend. I'll try my best to get inleast 3 chapters out today. But, later I gotta work on my site.  
sourskittleschan - Yayness! Thankness! And lol about the potatoes thing.  
G.StefaniT.Feltonsgirl - Lol, I never really use to listen to them. But, I like Perfect,Welcome To My Life, and I'm Just a Kid. Or something like that... We all have our own opinions! And, I dont want to be rude, but who said they were punks?

(Looks around) RANDOMNESS!

Please Review!


	4. Weird

**Disclaimer:**  
**HiddenHearts(Me!): I do not own Inuyasha. All I own is this here cup of lemonade!**  
**StarFlight(My imaginary friend!): Thats not lemonade!**  
**HiddenHearts(Me!): WHAT! WHAT IS IT THEN!**  
**StarFlight(My imaginary friend!): ...pee.**  
**HiddenHearts(Me!): Oh, well.. Then all I own is this here cup of pee! (smile)**  
**StarFlight(My imaginary friend!): ... -sweatdrops-**

**OMG! I'm SOO sorry for not updating! I'm working on another story 'HighSchool Riots'. I'm gonna still work on this one, but I'm also going to try and make the chapters longer. I'll try!  
Well, I hope this chapter aint cr...um...stinky? Well, ya, um... Hope you like it?  
Run...?..! Byeness!**

**Shikon no Tama High**

**Chapter 4: Weird Things..**

Kagome giggled, and thought 'KAWAII!'. Kagome giggled like a mad woman and finally walked out of the room.  
Kagome walked through her room, to her and her brothers living room. When she got out she noticed her brother on HER XBOX.. He broke his, so he had been using hers. She also noticed he was talking to his best friend,  
A.K.A HER best friends brother. They also were playing online on Halo 2.  
"DAMN IT! You little FAGGOT! GO SUCK MONKEY BALLS!"**(A/N: I mean monkey, you know, animals that swing from trees?  
My brother says that all the time, hes not trying to be racist(sp?) he just likes saying it, if he were being racist(sp?) 1. I wouldnt use it, 2. He would be grounded for life. I'd like to see number two, but sadly I wont :( MAYBE I WILL! I just didnt want people think I was trying to be mean, rude, or racist(damn it how do you spell that!...hehe...). He actually got it from the San Andreas(SP?) booklet for his PS2.  
It has a monkey grabbing a monkeys, you can guess the rest -sweatdrops-. Hes older than me, as you can see -  
Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!)** Kagome rolled her eyes and sweatdropped.

She walked back down stairs, and decided to go chat with Sango on AIM!

* * *

**A/N: Short, again? ME SOOO SORRY! Really! I'm working on HighSchool Riots right now.. So...Yeah.  
Anyhow, please help me come up with a name for Kagome and Sango! On AIM... BYENESS!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Reviews:  
Ryine Kuriso To'oname : OoOoOo I'm glad people likeness!**


	5. PLEASE READ!

**A/N:  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with my PetOfTheWeek(Dot)Net site,  
and I just purchased a new template for $62 for it, like 2-3 days ago. So, yeah. I've been busy with that. I can't think of anything to write either! I wrote a couple chapters (the ones I posted) last year, posted them this year. So my 'creativity' isn't working for this darn story! I hope you understand, I'll try my best to make a new, and maybe longer chapter, soon. I'm still working on chapter one for 'Homeschool Riots'. So, I have that story, homeschooling, my site, this story, and others things right now. I'll try my best to make a new one soon! I can't promise it long, or it soon. But, sometime. Gomen! Bye!  
**

_**HiddenHearts**_

** Reviews:  
**  
Suicidal Baka911: lol, my chapters are really really short :(  
keisata-san: trying :)  
windgal: Its ok, because, actually, they really are. And I'm SOO sorry about that. You dont get to much room on a peice of paper though, and they were written big, so I didnt have much room on the paper. Yes, I could of used the backside or something. But, I used a pen. lol. I'm going to TRY and make them longer. I should have atleast, one or two done this month. But, you have to remember I wrote this awile back, and dont really remember my 'plot' for it. I had alot of chapters 'planned'. But, never wrote them down. I'm currently working on one. Although, I need to think of a AIM name for; Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miroku, etc. I was thinking maybe for Kikyou: sLuT1 but then again, Kikyou wouldnt have a name like that, but, I might MAKE her. 'Cause she is the slut after all. lol Well, byeness!


	6. Posted reviews last chapter, others here

**More reviews I saw :) So heres answers, and some random stuff! I might stop writing this story (**  
**I wrote it a long time ago. And I cant exactly remember what I was 'leading' to. I'll replace it with a hopefuly better story. You get to vote for it! Here they are:**

**A. Title: Homeschool Riots  
Summary: Kagome's family is the richest in Japan. And well.. Lets say she doesnt get along well with teachers. So, she has been getting home-schooled sense she was in Third Grade. Although, its not by her parents. But a hired, payed to actually be nice, teacher. What happens when a family becomes the second richest? Can Kagome teach their ass-hole for a son a lesson? It might be hard. But who would be able to stand a guy that has no manners, no respect for women, and is a COMPLETE ass-hole? Will love bloom in the process?**

_**(Yes. I already came up with a 'plot' for Homeschool Riots. Cant a girl change it!)**_

**B. Title: Kagomes Life  
Summary: Kagome is a loving, beautiful, and is the best thirteen year old you would ever meet. And she has the PERFECT life! The most popular, and nicest, guy in school Hojou wants to go on a date with her. She is the most popular girl in school. Her family is the most richest in Japan. And everything else!But what happens when Kagome learns a secret, that could posibly change her life, about herself?**

**C. Title: Dreams Can Come True  
Summary: Kagome has always believed in Hanyous, and Demons, and stuff. She has a perfect life, too. Even though she has the perfect life, she still dreams of one day becoming a Hanyou or Demon. Or finding out that she is.What happens when these dreams come true and it isnt the greatest life like she dreamed it to be?**

**Ok, its up to you! The one that gets the most votes win! Yay! Only vote for one, please. I'll try my best to update as much as possible with the story chosen! Please excuse any spelling mistakes. Its 4:50 in the morning, though. So what do you expect? The best spelling in the word? Heh! Dream on!**

**Ok, now to get to the reviews real quick:**

_windgal  
2005-05-20  
ch 6, signed  
LOL! Dont worry about it Kagome got back through! I cant remember how but she did.Maybe you can go on and try to find a spoiler to see how she did.But I havent seen that episode in a while but I do remember she got back._

**As I heard :) I'm sooo glad, too! Thank you for telling me, too! I'm glad that people answered to that -sweatdrop-**  
_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_  
_suckatwriting   
2005-05-20   
ch 6, signed   
in case you didnt read my email yes this really happend. it was after a battle with sesshoumaru. she comes back through sheer will power. check out your emails or volume 8 of the manga for details._

**Oops, sorry! I dont check that email that often. I'll read it right away, though. :)**

**Well, bye everyone!**


End file.
